Adieu à ma mère
by Likidskin
Summary: Un dernier hommage rendu à une femme, une héroïne, une mère brisée par la guerre.


Bonjour à tous, voici un OS dont l'idée m'est venu en repensant à un livre que j'avais beaucoup aimé _Les Nouveaux Malheurs de Sophie_ la mère a toujours un regard lointain au point d'être surnommée la princesse des steppes. Un livre que je recommande et qui dénonce les mauvais traitements, les humiliations entre enfants sans que les adultes n'aident. Ici rien de tout cela.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me souviens du sourire de ma mère. Mais je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où elle fut réellement heureuse. En réalité, je crois qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. En tout cas, pas depuis ma naissance. Pourtant, je le sais, j'en suis sûr, c'était une femme forte. Ma mère était mélancolique. Elle avait ce regard profond qui regardait au loin comme si elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Comme si elle ne pouvait pas se contenter de ce qui se présentait à elle. Je dirais que c'était presque comme si elle était plongée perpétuellement dans un autre monde, dans un autre temps. Elle était à la recherche de ses souvenirs. Sa vie lui pesait. Je le sais, mon père m'a dit qu'elle avait été la personne la plus formidable qu'il connaissait, que c'était la fille la plus intelligente, qu'elle était la plus dévouée. Je n'ai pas connu cette femme-là. J'ai connu ma mère. Et pourtant, je l'aimais, je l'aime toujours. Elle s'est toujours très bien occupé de moi. Elle ne m'a jamais rejeté. J'avais juste l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Je n'ai compris que bien plus tard tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qu'elle avait espéré, tout ce qu'elle n'aurait plus. Pendant des heures, elle pouvait rester assise près de cette fenêtre qu'elle affectionnait tant. Et pendant des heures, je pouvais l'observer dans cette même position sans qu'elle ne remarque jamais ma présence. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Je respectais son silence. Son silence... il était beau, cristallin. Il rendait le monde plus merveilleux. J'apprenais à voir à travers son silence. J'apprenais à écouter dans son silence. J'apprenais à profiter avec son silence.

J'ai des souvenirs plein la tête avec ma mère. Pourtant, nous n'avons pas fait grand chose ensemble. Ce ne sont même pas des événements spectaculaires. Ce ne sont pas des événements extraordinaires. Non, ce sont des événements banals. Mais je sais que je vais les chérir profondément parce que je me souviens avec exactitude des traits de ma mère, des gestes de ma mère, de la voix de ma mère. Ils font partie de mes secrets mais aujourd'hui je vais vous en dévoiler parce qu'elle mérite d'être célébrée pour qui elle est.

A vrai dire, le sourire de ma mère était triste. Elle était triste et mélancolique et impassible. Je pouvais dire tout ça d'elle sans jamais savoir pourquoi. Je la voyais quelque fois étendue sur une chaise longue dans notre jardin, des lunettes de soleil cachant ses yeux mais son visage était figé. Elle n'avait plus d'âge à ce moment là. Elle était ailleurs. C'est durant ces moments-là que je remarquais à quel point elle était belle. Sa peau était douce et lisse, c'était de la porcelaine. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. J'avais vu ses cicatrices. Je n'avais pu voir que les cicatrices physiques. Je n'avais pas compris que c'étaient les cicatrices mentales qui lui faisaient le plus mal. Je lui ai demandé comment elle les a eues. Elle ne m'a jamais répondu. Mon père est le seul à nous avoir raconté leurs années à Poudlard, la guerre. Au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maman ne nous en parlait pas. J'ai compris bien plus tard. Enfin, je pense avoir compris. Comment pouvait-elle parler à ses enfants des combats, de cette haine si intense et si indescriptible, de ces morts par dizaines, par centaines ? C'est impossible. Elle a construit une famille, je crois, pour combler le vide de ces pertes, pour tenter de trouver un sens à ce cauchemar. J'étais désiré dans un but plus grand que d'être uniquement son enfant. Je devais lui montrer qu'il y avait plus que tout cela. Je lui en ai voulu des années plus tard et pendant des mois j'ai fait n'importe quoi pour lui prouver que je n'étais pas un souvenir mais un être humain qui agissait de lui-même et non un décor pour cacher ce qu'elle tentait vainement d'éviter. Et je me suis résolu à ce rôle. Si cela pouvait faire du bien à ma mère, qui étais-je pour le lui refuser ?

Un jour, elle me faisait prendre mon bain. Elle était si proche et pourtant si loin. J'ai osé lui demandé ce qui m'intrigue encore. J'ai dit :

-Maman ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me vois pas ?

Elle m'a regardé et pour la première fois j'ai vu de l'étonnement dans ses yeux. Cela aurait pu aussi bien dire « mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que je te vois » ou « mais oui c'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois pas ? ».

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

-Parce que tu es mélancolique, maman.

-Tu vois bien que je suis là et que je m'occupe de toi, mon cœur. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ?

-Si, maman. Mais tu es triste.

-Je ne suis pas triste. Je me souviens, c'est tout.

Oui, c'est tout. C'était tout. Et c'est toujours tout. Il n'y avait rien d'autre. Elle ne pouvait plus avancer depuis la guerre. Elle était morte avec les autres. J'étais impuissant et j'avais une mère-morte. J'étais le plus chanceux et le plus malheureux enfant de la terre. J'avais une héroïne de guerre pour modèle et un cadavre pour mère.

Je me souviens de cette soirée à Poudlard pour fêter la fin de la guerre. Je n'y étais pas encore élève. Papa et maman semblaient profiter de la soirée. Je les regardais danser au milieu d'autres couples. J'ai pu jouer avec mes cousins. Mais je gardais toujours un œil sur maman. J'ai cru que ma mère était heureuse. Elle souriait à ceux qui venaient lui parler. Elle participait aux conversations. Elle prenait plaisir à parler avec la directrice. Pourtant, aucune étincelle, aucune joie. Rien. Elle était vide. Tout d'un coup, j'ai senti quelqu'un me tirer par le bras. Je me suis retournée pour voir maman tenant ma sœur de son autre main. Tout s'est précipité. Elle nous a fait sortir du château pour aller à l'extérieur et transplaner. Papa a couru pour tenter de nous rattraper. Il la rappelait, criait après elle. Elle n'a pas écouté. Je n'ai jamais senti autant de rage émaner d'elle. Il lui disait qu'elle nous blesserait, qu'elle n'était pas assez concentrée pour transplaner. Et pendant qu'il disait tout cela nous avons disparu pour réapparaître à la maison. Elle a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle nous a aidé à nous coucher et nous avons dormi. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé en entendant une dispute. J'ai écouté.

-Tu es devenue complètement folle. Tu es irrationnelle. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Je savais exactement ce que je faisais !

-Pourquoi es-tu partie aussi vite ? Demandait doucement papa comme pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-Je ne supportais plus tout ça. Je ne voulais pas entendre le nom de ceux qui sont morts.

-Sais-tu qu'avec ton emportement, on aurait pu en rajouter trois d'un coup ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Ah oui ? Et qu'aurais-tu fais si nos enfants avaient été blessés, désartibulés ?

-Je les aurais soignés. Je ne suis pas idiote.

-Non, tu es pire.

Il est parti sans la regarder. Elle, elle regardait en face le mur blanc. Je ne l'ai pas croisée jusqu'en fin d'après-midi allongée sur son transat. Pour la première fois, elle m'a vu approcher et m'a tendu la main. J'ai hésité à cause de la veille mais j'ai finalement accepté. Elle m'a pris dans ses bras et elle a chuchoté des mots qui resteront dans ma mémoire.

-Je suis désolée. J'ai failli te blesser. J'ai failli te perdre. Toi et ta sœur. Je n'ai jamais été une bonne mère. Je suis désolée. J'ai tant perdu. Je ne te perdrai pas toi aussi.

Ses mots devaient me rassurer mais en réalité elle me faisait un peu peur. Elle devenait hystérique. Papa est arrivé au même moment et m'a éloigné avant de revenir près d'elle. Il l'a tenue dans ses bras. Quelques mots s'échappaient que j'entendais : « folie... épuisée... je ne peux plus... pense à nous... fais attention... t'aider... ».

J'avais de plus en plus peur. Et si elle partait. Et si elle nous abandonnait ?

Pourtant, après quelques jours, tout est revenu à la normale. Enfin, autant que notre vie l'était.

Je suis finalement rentré à Poudlard. J'envoyais régulièrement des lettres auxquelles elle répondait. Elle semblait en paix. Elle ne disait jamais ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées. Elle ne parlait jamais de son travail. C'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à m'émanciper. J'étais entouré d'autres enfants de la guerre. Il y avait mes cousins, ma sœur. On me disait que je ressemblais à ma mère. J'avais adoré cette remarque, à ce moment je la détestais. C'est en quatrième année que j'ai commencé réellement à m'éloigner de cette image. Je ne travaillais plus. Je ne participais plus. Je défiais les règles et les professeurs. Et puis en cinquième année je suis allée trop loin. Je suis sorti à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai volé des boissons alcoolisées aux Trois Balais. J'ai jeté des sorts sur des boutiques. Je suis rentré dans mon dortoir et j'ai profité de la soirée avec mes amis de gryffondors. Sûrement bien plus qu'eux au vu de mon état le lendemain que les professeurs n'ont pas raté. Ils ont rapidement fait le lien avec les dégâts au village. Bref, j'avais été stupide de penser que tout cela passerait inaperçu mais au fond c'était ce que je voulais. Je voulais obtenir ma propre identité. Qu'on me reconnaisse pour qui j'étais et non pour mes parents. Le soir même ma mère a débarqué au moment du repas. Toute l'école était présente et même les professeurs, pour une fois. Son entrée a fait effet. Tout le monde s'est tu. Je me suis levé sachant très bien pourquoi elle était là. Je m'attendais à tout de sa part. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me gifler. Mais elle a fait bien pire. Elle a avancé le long de la table de gryffondor. Tous les regards se posaient sur elle. Elle avançait avec une dignité inégalable. Je crois vraiment, madame Malfoy, qu'elle vous a battue à plate couture. Elle regardait droit devant elle. Elle s'est arrêtée à ma hauteur. Elle n'a rien dit. Ses yeux n'ont pas bougé de direction. J'étais presque aussi grand qu'elle mais jamais je me suis sentie plus petit que ce jour-là. Elle a repris sa marche vers la table des professeurs et les a salués avant de demander à Minerva de lui parler. Elles sont repassées toutes les deux pour sortir de la salle et m'ont appelé pour que je les accompagne.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru cela de vous. Ce que vous avez fait hier est inadmissible.

-Je suis désolé. Je vais être viré ?

-Viré ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? De toutes les règles que tu as violées ? Des dangers que tu as pris ? Des problèmes que tu as créés aux vendeurs ?

Papa est entré au même moment me permettant de ne pas répondre.

-Excusez-moi de mon retard, une mission qui a duré plus longtemps que prévu. Bonsoir, Minerva. Bien qu'est-ce qui est prévu pour notre fils ?

-Notre fils a enfreint toutes les règles et les dégâts s'élèvent à plusieurs centaines de gallions.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cela même du temps des Maraudeurs, même lors de la guerre.

-Mais papa, tu m'as déjà dit que vous aviez toujours enfreint le règlement.

A ce moment j'ai su que j'aurais dû me taire.

-Tu crois que c'était par plaisir ? Tu crois qu'on l'aurait fait pour se promener le soir ? On tentait de sauver des vies ! On cherchait à se protéger et à protéger les autres. On l'a fait pour notre avenir. On l'a fait pour les enfants qui naîtront. Pour toi !

La colère de maman était justifiée. Après cette soirée, je me suis concentré sur mes études. En même temps je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Quand je n'étais pas en cours, j'aidais à réparer les dégâts à Pré-au-Lard et tous les samedis j'aidais Rosmerta dans son auberge. Mes résultats ont augmenté, les sorciers du village m'ont finalement pardonné, j'ai demandé à jouer au quidditch. Mes lettres ont enfin eu des réponses de la part de ma mère. Quand je suis revenu de Poudlard, j'avais peur, peur de voir la déception. J'ai été accueilli dans des bras aimants. Je me suis excusé tellement de fois. Elle répétait qu'elle n'y pensait plus, que je lui avais manqué. J'ai passé un si bon été. Elle n'avait pas été aussi présente, autant que je m'en souvienne. Par la suite, elle m'a toujours soutenu. Elle me conseillait dès que j'en avais besoin. Et puis je suis parti de la maison. Ma sœur aussi. J'essayais de la voir le plus possible mais la vie nous rattrape. J'ai eu ma propre famille. Et je sais que tout a changé pour elle. Je la revoyais à nouveau comme quand j'étais petit. Elle s'est renfermée. Seulement, maintenant je savais ce que cela cachait et je la respectais encore plus. Son silence avait la même beauté qu'autrefois. Sa mélancolie avait un éclat que je chérissais.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Cette femme a mérité cet hommage, a mérité que nous nous retrouvions tous pour elle, a mérité nos remerciements et notre admiration.

Cette femme, c'est ma mère. Elle s'appelle Hermione Weasley, née Granger, héroïne, femme au grand cœur. Je suis Hugo Weasley et je tenais à lui dire une dernière fois que je l'aime et que je l'ai toujours admirée.


End file.
